happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blake's Nightmare
'' ''Blake's Nightmare is a HTF fan episode.' Starring roles *Blake *Pierce *CryptoLocker Featuring roles *Happy (Deadlydark) *Headless Appearances *Lumpy *Buggy *Prickly Plot Blake is with Pierce taking a walk in the neighborhood, while Buggy is sitting on a bench playing a game on his Android tablet. Blake says that it's very cloudy out there. Pierce agrees and says that he heard that there might be thunderstorms coming soon. Cryptolocker steals an Android smartphone from Prickly, then Prickly shouts, asking for it back. Cryptolocker says that if he wants it back he owes Cryptolocker fifty dollars. Prickly gets out his wallet and gives fifty dollars to Cryptolocker. Cryptolocker gives Prickly back the Android smartphone. Cryptolocker then sees Blake and Pierce and walks up to them. Cryptolocker asks if he can have a sleepover at Pierce's house with Blake and Pierce. Pierce says yes. Blake, Pierce and Cryptolocker are now walking to Pierce's house, when suddenly Blake says that he's going to get some drinks from the vending machine and he'll be back. Blake walks up to the vending machine and Happy walks up to Blake. Blake feels a little scared and says hi nervously. Happy puts his pointer fingers in Blake's mouth and forces him to smile. Happy tells him to turn that frown upside down. Blake gets creeped out, slaps Happy's hands and runs up to Pierce. Pierce asks about what happened. Blake says that they might want to go to Pierce's house now, as they have plenty of soda there. Blake, Pierce and Cryptolocker then walk inside Pierce's house. Pierce closes the door and locks it, then goes to the living room where Blake and Cryptolocker watch TV. Later that night when Blake, Pierce and Cryptolocker are playing an Atari game on Pierce's Android gaming console, the power goes out. Blake says, "Aww...". Then, Blake, Pierce and Cryptolocker go to Pierce's room, get their sleeping bags and sleep. Blake falls asleep and starts having a dream, where Blake is in his neighborhood taking a walk outside. Blake feels sure that it is a nice day out there, then all the colors in the world change to black, grey and white. Blake is surprised and continues to take a walk. Blake walks up to a vending machine and sees that it only has Mountain Dew. Blake says, "Eh.", grabs a bottle of Mountain Dew and drinks it. Then the colors in the world change back to normal but it's night time and the sky has floating asteroids and three moons in it. Blake is surprised again and continues to take a walk. Headless walks up to Blake. Blake gets scared, screams like a girl and runs. Then Blake hides behind a wall. Blake wonders what that thing was. Blake sees Happy holding a knife and a smile on his face starring at him, Blake feels extremly scared and tries to run away, but Happy appears right in front of him. Happy carves a glasgow smile on Blake's face, Blake screams very loud and punches Happy in the left eye. Happy stabs Blake in the chest. Blake wakes up and screams, Pierce and Cryptolocker wake up feeling annoyed and angry, Blake says Sorry guys I had a very creepy nightmare, Pierce and Cryptolocker grab pillows and hit Blake with them. Pierce says maybe this will teach you not to wake us up when were sleeping! Pierce and Cryptolocker lay down on their sleeping bags and fall asleep. Blake sighs and falls asleep. Deaths 1. Blake was stabbed by Happy (In his nightmare) Category:Fan Episodes